Total Animation
by Stupid computer
Summary: The Warners are back. New look, new gags, new everything. But when the Warners are in danger from D.I.P, the only thing that can kill a toon, things get strange. Things get even weirder when they meet four new strange toons  Not OCs
1. Three 'o clock, doc

"DR. SCRATCH N' SNIFF!" Plotz was angrier than he'd ever been before when he called the doctor. Those Warners were starting to wear on his nerves. Earlier that day The entire Regular Show cast just ran out of the studio with their hair on fire. That would put them way over budget for the next cartoon. There had to be something they could do. All these years and the Warners had only gotten crazier since there cartoon got canceled. That was one point Mr. Plotz wanted to talk to Dr. Scratch n' Sniff today. The bald, be-speckled man entered the room slightly shaking at his bosses rage.

"Jah Mr. Plotz? Jou vanted to see me?"

"Dr. Scratch n' Sniff those Warners are tearing me apart! They've chases away all our biggest cartoon stars. The biggest stats in Hollywood refuse to even come within three miles of this place because of them! I haven't been this mad since…I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS MAD!"

"Vell zhey are only kiddies Mr. Plotz."

"That's the point doctor, they aren't kids. They're older than me. They look like kids, act like kids, but they're over 80 years old."

"Vell, jah you right. What should we do Mr. Plotz? Zhould ve try to send zhem away?" Mr. Plotz almost looked shocked at the offer. Dr. Scratch n' Sniff may not like the kids but out of all the staff he was the fondest of them.

"No. Defiantly not. You see, I've been working very hard these last couple of months and I think I've finally got it."

"Got vhat sir?"

"I've been observing our ratings Dr. Scratch n' Sniff. Our kids appeal is dropping rapidly. We can't keep up with these stupid little cartoons. I remember a time when cartoons were witty, smart, something kids were willing to wake up at 7:30 am on a Saturday morning to see. Now it's just an onslaught of fart jokes and potty humor. I'll be ruined in no time with this! What I'm trying to say is we ne-e-e. We n-n-ne-neffff. We na-na-na ne-ed the Warrrrnnnners."

"Ve need za Warners?"

"Yes. I've been trying to re start all of our best cartoons…and Animaniacs was one of our best cartoons."

"Jah und Batman!" Plotz sighed and gritted him teeth.

"Yes Otto, and Batman. Now I want you to get the Warners and the rest of our old cartoons together for a meeting."

"But Mr. Plotz, it's two in zhe morning."

"I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT! NOW OUT!" With that Plotz threw the doctor out leaving him with his suicidal task.

**At the Water Tower**

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were all tucked in their beds fast asleep. Dot had a sleeping mask over her face, Wakko was cuddling some sort of meat, and Yakko was having a rather wonderful dream about Hello Nurse (Goodnight Everybody!) It had been a fairly productive day. They chased some movie stars, Wakko eaten a good bit of the lot, and they set some rude and annoying people on fire. The night went on peacefully until-

'BUZzz!' The door bell rang and all the Warners shot out of bed. They were all still tired, getting up when they heard the bell or phone ring was more of a natural reflex by now. They stumbled over each other and pathetically tried to push each other out of the way. With much surprise Wakko was the first to reach the door. The other two would later protest that they were just too tired to try which was probably true.

"H-hello?"

"Ello Vakko. How are jou? I vas just coming over to-"

"Go away." Wakko closed the door in the doctors face.

"Well aren't you Mr. Cheery." Yakko commented. Wakko shrugged and fell asleep face first on the floor. Yakko opened the door again.

"Ello Yakko."

"What's up Doc?"

"Oh jhat reminds me, I still need to call Mr. Bunny." Yakko yawned and was about two seconds away from slamming the door in Scratchy's face again.

"What do you want? It's two thirty in the morning."

"Vell Mr. Plotz vants jou to come to a meeting."

"At two in the morning?"

"Ja!"

"Ehhhhhhhh no." Yakko shut the door on Dr. Scratch n' Sniff once more. His sibs were already back asleep with Dot curled up next to Wakko who was spread out, drooling and snoring loudly. Yakko was about to pick them up and carry them back of the bed when there was another knock at the door.

"Boy, this is gonna be a long night."

**Plotz's Office**

Yakko practically dragged his sibs to the meeting. Dot was easy enough to carry but Wakko was heaver and more of a challenge to pick up. Walking into the office he saw Bugs, Daffy, Wile E., Beep Beep the Road Runner, Slappy, Skippy, and all of the Tiny Toons cast. All of which were equally sleepy looking, except for Wile E. who didn't look any more worn down than he always did.

"There better be a good excusth for thisth. I wasth having a beauty nap."

"Daffy, no amount of nappin' could make you beautiful."

"Big talk from you long earsthh!" The squabble woke everyone up the slightest. It was entertaining.

"Both of you be quiet! Thank you. Now I called you all here to discuss-" Mr. Plotz was interrupted by several snores from his audience. Plotz got out of his chair and grabbed a foghorn. That woke up everyone instantly.

"WHA!" "I didn't do it!" "Stupid lawyers!" "HELLO NURSE!" Several confuse shouts were made before peace was restored and everyone was much more awake.

"Now that I have your attention I have a proposition for you. I'm bringing back all of your cartoons!"

"Really Plotzy? Wow." The Warners jumped up in his lap and gave him a big, wet kiss.

"GET OFF OF ME! Like I was saying I'm bringing back all of your cartoons. Mr. Bunny, Mr. Duck you two will have different designs in this cartoon."

"What? Hold the phone here. I want to sthee thesthe new desthignsth!" Plotz handed them two images looking a bit like them only a bit boxier.

"Not bad."

"NOT BAD? Thesthe are horrible! Look at me in thisth picture!"

"You look just as ugly as you usually do doc."

"HEY!"

"That's very nice but why are we here Mr. Plotz?" Wile E. spoke up in his usual English accent.

"Ah yes. I just wanted to inform you that you and Mr. Runner's segments will be CGI."

"CGI? Is that some kind of disease?" Wile E. was a genius but was a little behind on today's trends.

'Couldn't you have just called us to tell us that?' Road Runner held up a sign.

"Mr. Runner you know I don't speak…sign language." Everyone groaned at the lame attempt at a joke.

"Somebody stop me I'm laughin' to death here. Don't quit your day job Curly!"

"Aunt Slappy, you're embarrassing me." Slappy hurmphed while mentioning something about ragafrazzin kids but said nothing else.

"Now you Tiny Toons will also have your show again, but Buster, Babs you will no longer host it. Instead it will be hosted by-"

"YESTH I KNEW IT! I, Plucky Duck will now host Tiny Toon Adventures."

"No. I was going to say that the new hosts will be chosen at random at a later date."

"Oh…well thath stupid!" Buster turned to Plucky and gave him a swift bonk to the head with his mallet.

"Ehhh Plotzy? Any reason you told me and my sibs to come here? You coulda just called since we don't talk in _sign language…_that really was a awful joke."

"I wanted to speak with you three, along with Skippy and Slappy, personally. I wanted to talk to you four kids about getting re-drawn." The toon kids looked up at Plotz. Re-drawing was a very expensive process. Most toons never get re-drawn. They get new designs but never really full scale re-drawn. Re-drawing makes a toon older with the toon still being his or her same self. It was so expensive because of how difficult it was to do it.

"You really mean that Plotzy?"

"Yes Dot, I really do. I also think it would be a good idea for Skippy to be re-drawn with you since he is one of the youngest on set besides Mindy."

"Thanks Mr. Plotz!" Skippy was practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Well I try."

"Did you say pie?" Wakko perked up and threw a pie at Yakko who dodged. The pie kept flying, hitting Daffy square in the jaw.

"Why you little!" Daffy threw a pie back hitting Babs. Soon everyone was throwing pies. Shouting, screaming, running.

"Calamity use that technique I showed you earlier!"

"I got this Wile E. you're messing up my aim!"

"Knock 'em Wakko, knock 'em Wakko sis boom ba. Clobber them, clobber them rah rah rah!"

"Mr. Bunny can you get them under control?" Just as Plotz said that Bugs threw a apple pie that hit him in the face.

"Ops. Sorry doc."

"GRRR! OUT OUT OUUUUTTT ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Plotz pulled out a giant shoe from somewhere and kicked them all out.

**Back at the Water Tower**

The Warners returned to their home at around three seventeen. They were still tired as they trudged back with pie in their fur. Once back home Wakko licked everyone clean.

"EWWW Deeeescusting! I hope when you're re-drawn older that you'll be less gross."

"Good luck with that little sis. When I'm re-drawn I'll probably be even handsomer than I am now."

"Yeah right Yakko."

"Oh and you think you'll be better. The only thing that will probably change for you is the size of your stomach. You know older people have to watch what they eat."

"What fun would that be? What about you Dot?"

"Well I think I'll be cuter then I am now." They all laughed walking to their room.

"Well, good night Wakko, night Dot."

"Night Wakko, night Yakko."

"Night Yakko, night Dot."

"Night Johnboy." Both Wakko and Dot hit Yakko with their pillows.

"We are not doing that over used parody." Yakko shrugged and they all went to sleep.

**OK! I'm done with this. I wanted to re write this story for a long time but I never really had any new ideas. So here it is. And yes I already know that the new Looney Tunes Show is already out but this was more of the original version with some things added so there. I hope you like it and plllllleeeeaaassseeeee review. I love to hear feedback but no flames.**


	2. Skippy, old buddy, old pal

The Warners woke up late in the afternoon the next day. Being up all night at a meeting didn't work well with their schedule. Wakko was the first of the group to wake up, the only thing that could get him out of bed was the rumbling of his stomach and even then he wondered if it was worth it to go to the kitchen and get something when he could just eat his covers as a snack. He decided against this on the terms of what happened last time he tried that. Yakko was fine with it, but Dot couldn't get over how he ate the 'one of a kind, designer covers' that she picked out herself. Wakko dragged his legs on the floor as he walked through the tower. Right now the trip to the kitchen might as well have been a hike up Mt. Everest.

"So hungry, so weak, don't know if…I'll…make…it."

"Wakko the fridge is two feet away." Yakko was standing over his brother, tired smile on his lips. He opened the fridge for Wakko and got out the milk for some cereal. Wakko shrugged, heading over to the table when Dot came it.

"Stupid Plotz, stupid meeting, making me miss my cutie sleep." She said moodily. A tired Dot was not a Dot to be messed with. She sat down in her normal seat by Wakko.

"Good morning to you too sis." Yakko said as he handed her a bowl of cereal; Yakko, being the model father figure that he was, added extra sugar to the already sugary, artificial meal to give it a little extra boost. He gave Wakko his cereal and black coffee, Wakko was the only one out of the three who drank coffee although he really didn't need it. Yakko always told him that it would stunt his growth but Wakko always said that they were Toons thus they could not grow.

"Thanks, Yakko."

"You know Wakko, now that were getting re-drawn you might want to cut back on the caffeine. I hear that for the first few days, your body needs to adjust to the changes."

"Don't worry. I'll be Faboo."

"Whatever you say Wakko." Yakko grinned at his brother's early morning stubbornness. People really were different when they were tired. Dot, who was feeling left out of the conversation, started asking her brother questions.

"Hey, Yakko, no one ever explained to me about how this whole being drawn older thing's gonna work."

"Well my dear sister, Plotz sent me some papers saying exactly how they're gonna do it. First they put you back on a sheet of paper, and then erase your entire body leaving only your head. They re-draw the body to look older and act like a normal teenage body. After that the make some slight changes to your face to match it-a new colored nose here, longer whiskers there-they never erase your entire head though because that's where your thoughts are. They erase your head-"Yakko made a quick 'gggeeeittt' sound while running his finger across his throat-"You're out of here. But don't worry. Plotz hired a good man. He won't let that happen."

Dot nodded at her brother. She wasn't really scared about what Yakko said because he also said that that wasn't going to happen, Dot trusted Yakko. Wakko was taking a sip of his coffee when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Yakko and Dot said in unison. They zipped past Wakko causing him to spill his coffee on his sweater. He scowled slightly. Yakko and Dot both put up a good fight to get to the door but in the end, Dot won.

"Ehem. Wakko? I do believe you have a line."

"Yeah, yeah. I never got to get it. Blah blah blah. Now excuse me, I've got to go clean up my shirt!"

"Wow. Talk about your morning moodiness." Dot said as she opened the door. She was about to do her whole 'hhhheeeellllloooo nurse' skit when she saw Skippy at the door. He looked a little baffled when she answered the door and struggled to regain his composure.

"Oh, hi Dot."

"Hi, Skippy! What are you doing here?"

"Well, um, I thought since, you know, we're going to be redrawn together and what not, that it might be a good idea to erm…hang out." Skippy let out a nervous laugh. Dot didn't notice but Yakko sure did. One look at Skippy and Yakko knew exactly what was going on. He tried to suppress a laugh as his sister went to get her good flower clip.

"Never knew you had a thing for my sis, Skipps old buddy, old pal. You know as her older brother I'm obligated to beat you to a pulp correct?" Yakko teased the younger squirrel. He meant no harm by it; Skippy didn't know that of course.

"Y-you wouldn't really do that to-to me, would you?" Skippy said. The kid looked like he was about to jump from the tower so Yakko took a bit of pity on him.

"Nah. Wakko's the one who does all the violent protectiveness. I'm more about…headology. If, my dear friend Skippy, you want to win her heart let me give you some little tips. She likes flowers-preferably daises, no matter what she wears tell her it's cute, never bring up Seth MacFarlane, and don't get in the middle of her screaming at anyone if you want to stay alive. Got it?" Skippy shook his head.

"Thanks Yakko. I mean, it's pointless since I am most defiantly not, 100% totally, absolutely not ever going to need that since I really don't have a crush on her. But if I did have a crush on her and really wanted to impress her before she gets re-drawn and has other guys swooning over her, leaving me with no chance, then that information would come in really handy...which it's not."

"Rrrriiiggghhht." Yakko rolled his eyes as Dot came up behind him.

"I'm ready. You coming Yakko?" Dot asked.

"No. Me and Wakko have plans, a little one on one guy time. Some bro stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Like trying to come up with a reasonable alibi as to why we're not coming with you." Yakko passed a wink to Skippy. Dot just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. More shopping for us right Skippy?"

"Shopping? I didn't say we were going-"Yakko shot the squirrel a look when he was mid-sentence-"Oh right. Shopping. Yeah." The two were off down the ladder in a minuet.

"Better go find Wakko. Hope he's in a better mood. I don't want to have to stalk these two with a crabby brother all day." And with that Yakko Warner was off to fetch his brother.

**Please review. Favs are nice but reviews are nicer.**


End file.
